You can't hide things from your best friend
by taaylin
Summary: Não há nada melhor do que a sinceridade de uma amiga. pós 2ª temporada, ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Fic escrita para o Desafio Drabble 800 Upgrade III, da Gincana de 1 Ano do Need For Fic. O tema da semana era Amizade, e essa fic tem exatamente 800 palavras. Enjoy :]_

* * *

Kate levou a taça de vinho até os lábios e sorveu um gole. Lanie a olhava pensativa do outro lado da mesa, e a detetive estranhou um pouco o silêncio da melhor amiga. Geralmente a outra não gostava de deixar que o silêncio tomasse conta enquanto estavam juntas. Contudo, Lanie tinha alguma coisa a mais no olhar, algo que indicava que viria chumbo grosso nos próximos minutos.

_ Okay, desisto. Se quer falar alguma coisa, pare de me olhar assim e fale logo. - irritou-se Kate, descansando a taça em cima da mesa e recostando-se na cadeira.

_ Você nunca foi esquentadinha, Beckett. O que está acontecendo?

Como resposta ela revirou os olhos.

_ Estou falando sério, garota. Alguma coisa está muito errada. - e deu uma pausa, apoiando os braços cruzados na mesa. - Desde quando você esconde essas coisas de mim?

_ Não estou escondendo nada, Lanie. Não sou mesmo esquentadinha e não há nada de errado. Quer por favor mudar de assunto?

A médica legista respirou fundo diante da teimosia. Não importava se Kate decidisse lhe dar um tiro, mas não sairia daquele restaurante sem esclarecer as coisas.

_Qual foi a última vez que dormiu por oito horas seguidas? - como não houve resposta, tomou o silêncio como um "não lembro" disfarçado e continuou. - Pois é. Você tem trabalhado feito condenada, sem descanso algum, e eu sei muitíssimo bem a razão disso.

_ Lanie, por favor...

_ Castle.

A médica pode ver uma pontada de dor trespassar os olhos verdes que a encararam aborrecida, mas não se importou.

_ Você está assim toda esquisita porque Castle resolveu passar o verão com a loira. E quer saber? É bem feito pra você.

_ Se sua intenção era me ajudar, não está conseguindo. - retrucou, dobrando um guardanapo ao meio.

_ Não, minha intenção é abrir seus olhos. Caramba, garota, há dois anos falo que Castle é caidinho por você. Agora, das duas, uma: ou não acreditava _mesmo _no que eu dizia, ou estava com medo de dizer que era verdade. - e levantou uma sobrancelha. Dessa vez queria uma resposta convincente.

Os lábios de Kate formaram uma linha fina enquanto pensava. Podia esconder o que quisesse de qualquer pessoa, menos de Lanie. A mulher sabia sempre quando estava precisando de uma força por mais que resistisse e dissesse o contrário, exatamente como naquela hora. O que podia fazer? Continuar mentindo só faria a outra ficar mais aborrecida com ela. Então deu um suspiro cansado e finalmente disse:

_ Não sei, Lane.. Já não sei de mais nada. - desistiu ela, fazendo um gesto com uma das mãos.

_ Ah, sabe sim. Sabe muito bem o nome do quê está fazendo você ficar assim. - deu uma pausa de efeito e encarou-a nos olhos. - Amor, garota. Vamos lá, diga em voz alta e tudo vai ficar melhor.

_ Lanie, não estou apaixonada pelo Castle.

_ Claro. Eu é que estou. - resmungou ironicamente, ajeitando um talher ao lado do outro. - Quer parar de complicar as coisas? E estou falando isso para seu próprio bem, porque sou sua amiga e me preocupo com você.

Beckett baixou os olhos para o prato vazio, lembrando-se de quando Esposito comentara sobre o assunto durante o caso da Spy Ventures. Aquela conversa rápida fizera com que terminasse tudo com Demming, um cara perfeito, politicamente correto e que gostava dela. No fim, acabara sozinha. Mas talvez Lanie tivesse razão e fosse tudo culpa sua. Bom, se sim ou não, não daria aquele gostinho de vitória à amiga. Pelo menos não naquela noite.

_ Vamos fazer o seguinte. Marcamos outro dia pra conversar sobre isso. Um dia em que eu tenha dormido por oito horas ininterruptas e esteja com o humor menos instável. O que acha?

_ Você definitivamente não está bem. - as duas riram, mas ela concordou com a cabeça. - Está bem, combinado.

_ Agora, me diz uma coisa... Como andam as coisas com Esposito? - perguntou de maneira casual, bebendo o resto de vinho que sobrara no copo.

_ As coisas com Esposito? Eu tinha coisas com Esposito? - Lanie pareceu realmente surpresa.

_ Oh, por favor. Não ache que só você pode dar alfinetadas. - e sorriu de canto, adorando vê-la se remexer na cadeira.

_ "Oh, por favor" digo eu. De onde tirou essa ideia? - por pouco sua voz não alcançou uma oitava acima, tamanha era sua indignação.

_ Lugar nenhum. Mas sabe, daqui a pouco estão apostando em vocês dois também. E hoje você é que paga a conta. - Dito isso, levantou-se contendo uma risada e rumou para a porta do restaurante.

Lanie ficou para trás, estática, com os olhos focados onde antes estava Kate.

_ E eu achei que fôssemos amigas...


End file.
